


This Is Not Farewell

by almostbecamehistoric (capgal)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capgal/pseuds/almostbecamehistoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night has fallen on the streets of Paris on that fateful day: June 5th, 1832. There is one barricade still standing, and it's leader, the famed Apollo, pens a letter to his amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> As alwys, non-betaed. I don't have a steady beta yet, I mostly just write and post.

_Mes chers amis,_

I write this letter in the wake of terrible news. As of about half an hour ago, we are the only ones left; every other barricade has fallen. The people have not risen, they have not heard. Fear still claims them as her own.

I am sorry, my friends, more than words can say. I am sorry for failing you. I see now that I was wrong. Perhaps we tried to change the world too fast. Perhaps our deaths will serve as kindling and spark, waiting ignite the true fire that will sweep through France and pull with it the glorious dawn we dreamed of. But perhaps… perhaps I have brought you here for nothing more than death by musket fire and bayonet points. Perhaps I have brought you here, so valiant and proud and courageous and hopeful, only to be slaughtered by the National Guard like sacrificial sheep.

I have no regret for the loss of my own life. I believe I knew from the first moment I pledged myself to the revolution that I would not survive. But you, mes frères…. I would die a thousand times if I could spare you pain and suffering. I would walk through hellfire if I could give you your lives.

I am so proud to call you my friends. We have seen the worst that there is to see. We have seen our brothers fall; we have watched a young boy get murdered. We have risen, we have fought, and we have killed. Despite it all, despite the darkness of the night, the acrid smoke of burnt powder, the heavy weight of blood, you still look to the sky and see a new world. It is not me that has led the revolution here. It is you, mes amis, your faith and hope and trust and willingness to sacrifice that brings Patria glory. It is you that keep me on my feet every day. It is you who give me hope that there is still a chance for tomorrow. It is you who keeps me grounded. It is, has always been, and will always be you.

I will not say goodbye, because that would imply a compliant acceptance there is no hope and an admittance that we are all doomed to die. I refuse yet to believe so. So long you are willing to fight on the barricade with me, mes amis, there will always be hope. So long as you stand proud and brave and defiant, I will stand with you—to my last breath. And I cling to the hope that at least one of our number will survive to read this.

 ~~My friends,~~ My brothers, thank you for everything you have given me and the cause in the last few years. I could not have asked for better friends, better lieutenants, better brothers. ~~I love you more than words can express.~~ If we should live, I pray that we have the courage and determination to see the revolution through. If we should die, I pray that God will have mercy on us and we will meet soon. ~~I pray, mes amis, that you can forgive me.~~

Let us not say goodbye, for this is not farewell. It will never be farewell.

Vive la France!

Forever yours,  
 _Enjolras_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, etc all always appreciated!


End file.
